


人情往来（又名：卡住亚瑟他老二的那道门）

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: 在梅林将一个陌生人拉出困境后，他要求那个假装是他男朋友一晚上，好让他前男友嫉妒。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Series: Merlin翻译 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	人情往来（又名：卡住亚瑟他老二的那道门）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Exchange of Favours (aka The One Where Arthur Gets his Dick Stuck in a Door)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013823) by [SPowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell). 



> For .
> 
> Written as my second fic for October's theme: pretend relationships (Merlin Writers).
> 
> The idea for the beginning of this came from a reader who actually had this experience, as weird as it sounds. I've had to change it up just a bit, of course.
> 
> 这个想法开始于我从一位读者那儿听说了ta的真实经历，事实跟听起来的一样怪。当然我把它改编了一下。
> 
> Edited April 23, 2017
> 
> 译者：
> 
> 首先感谢原作者带给我们这么妙的故事，和花酒太太的推文贴w → http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=237301&highlight=%C0%E4%C4%E6（SY）
> 
> 1、本篇里大莫是梅林的绿茶前男友，非常绿茶，貌似还在搞PUA（。）  
> 2、但本篇里的小王子简直了！完美男友！我翻译的时候都快羡慕死梅林了（ntm）  
> 3、床戏部分70%都是我的意译，我尽力了，但原文就是有点野兽派  
> 原文里在两个人性张力很足的部分都用了好些bottom来指代Arthur，我感觉放到中文语境无论是“受”还是“0”都挺萎的……所以我基本都用其他词替换了
> 
> 4、11.08我自己beta了一遍因为我终于反应过来有些单词是英式的所以意思不一样……文盲道歉orz

“喂？高汶？”从手机里传来的声音近乎抓狂。

“不，伙计，我不是高汶。你打错电话了。”

“等等！等等。我知道这是高汶的号码！它存在我手机里！”

梅林没时间耗在这上面。他真的没有。“显然我现在拿着这个叫高汶的的号码。我已经替他接了一整天电话了。听着，我相信你会搞清楚的。我得挂了。”梅林准备摁断这次通话了，他的另一只手在他的牛仔裤口袋里摸索着那张潦草涂着欧文号码的小纸片。或许他把它忘在夹克的口袋里了？

“等等！拜托。 _拜托_ 。我……我走投无路了。”

这家伙声音里的某种东西让梅林停了下来。他把他的手机放回了他耳朵边上。

“你还好吗？”

一阵沉默。“不……太好。听着，我知道你不认识我，但你能过来帮我个忙吗？”

这就是为什么梅林最终会在大白天的时候出现在了一所豪宅外面，盯着前门上那个精致的黄铜门环。按照指示，他回拨了那个人电话。

“好了，我到了。”梅林说，心想他是不是疯了才会大老远跑到汉普斯特帮助一个他压根儿就不认识的人。这会不会只是个恶作剧还是怎么的？他目光搜寻四周有没有隐藏摄像机。

电话线那头的人听起来比之前更糟了。“快进来。快点。”

梅林试着推了推门。“门锁了。”

“ _操！_ ”

“你受伤了吗？”梅林问，“要我叫救护车吗？”当然了，这人可以给自己叫个救护车，但谁也猜不到情况到底是怎样。

“不！上帝，不要。不。你就赶紧绕到后面来，行吗？你得翻过栅栏。”

“什么？”

“求你了，我求你翻进来吧。我知道这要求有点过分，但我……我卡住了，好吗？这简直太尴尬了。警报都关掉了，快点吧。”

梅林叹了口气然后跳下砖石台阶，绕过房子，穿过修剪整齐的灌木丛，来到一个包围着巨大的游泳池的过分华丽的栅栏前。 _谁会在伦敦有露天泳池？_

“这可不简单，”他用话筒告诉那个人，和栅栏顶端恶气外露的枪头对望。一种噪音从电话那一头传来——半是呜咽半是呻吟——梅林叹了一口气，认命了。

“好吧。我得把我的手机放进口袋里了。”他停顿了下，“我发誓，这事最好有够值。”

“哦，我向你保证，”那人低吟，声音干巴巴的，“它值。”

梅林摇摇脑袋，把手机塞进牛仔裤口袋里、大步冲向栅栏。因梅林从来不是什么运动健将，他试了三次才成功跨到顶上而几乎没有被那些突出的铁矛刺穿私处。栅栏另一边一只狗立刻吠叫起来，梅林吓得一声大叫。

“Trixie!趴下！”一个现在已经很耳熟的声音喊道，梅林的视线越过长长的矩形泳池的宽阔区域看向内院，他现在能看见那里有个人影站在一道玻璃滑门前转着脑袋越过肩膀盯着他，而那道门通向另一个泳池，简直了。

梅林低头看着这只狗，这是那种长着十分锋利牙齿的小狗。

“她不会咬人的，”那家伙对梅林喊，“跳下来！”

梅林照做了，姿态相当不优雅，几乎跳到了Trixie身上。小狗尖叫着跑开了，窜回她安全的狗舍又开始狂吠。

梅林走向那个人，他现在能看清这人金发碧眼，身材匀称，红唇皓齿，芝兰玉树，而且基本全裸。

“所以？”梅林问，打量着他。 _屁股不错_ 。

男人满头大汗，看起来有点像是要晕过去了。梅林走到一边，凑近了仔细看了看，然后突然意识到了问题所在。

“喔，你说你被卡住了到时候你没开玩笑！我叫梅林，顺便一提。”梅林蹲下来想看的更清楚些。

“亚瑟。”亚瑟把他的前额靠在玻璃滑门上，不知怎的他把他的老二卡在这道门上了，“很高兴见到你。”

梅林咧嘴一笑，站了回去。“所以……让我猜猜。对门有点太多情了然后把它搞生气了？”

“这很重要吗？”亚瑟打断了他，梅林挑高了眉毛。

“嘿，我只是在试着了解一下情况！我到底该怎么做才能把你弄出来？”

所有的愤怒都在同一刻从亚瑟身上冒出来，伴随着血液涌到他的脸上。“我觉得是顶上的门闩被磕了一下卡住了。”梅林意识到亚瑟确实处于某种痛苦之中，他严肃起来。

“那它……像是……坏了吗？”

亚瑟怒气冲冲地瞪了梅林一眼，转而意识到他是真的在关心，然后吐出一口浊气。

“不。它只是被掐住了。但相信我，真的很疼，特别是我每次试着去够门闩的时候。劳您大驾？”亚瑟指了指，梅林疑惑地抬头去看那个门闩。

“你穿过这扇门的时候肯定是犯了蠢，”梅林忍不住评论道，斜靠到亚瑟身上好伸手让门闩弹开。

“谢谢你， _梅林_ ，我确实犯傻了，就事论事地讲。”亚瑟讽刺的回击道，让梅林发笑。

门闩咔哒一声响之后，梅林立刻伸手进去把沉重的滑门推开。“喔，还好它没突然关上。”

亚瑟畏缩一下，手掌立刻盖上他的私处。

“你还好吧？”梅林问，跟随亚瑟穿过门内的泳池区进入房子。

“我想是的。”亚瑟说，两腿分的大开地走着。

“我给你拿点冰袋，”梅林提议道，环顾四周，环绕着他的一切都奢侈到让他大脑宕机。“厨房在哪儿？”

亚瑟指了个方向，梅林穿过一个宽阔的拱门走进了一个大的吓人的厨房——比梅林整个公寓都要大——放着一个岛台和各种最先进的电器，包括一个巨大的双开门冰箱。他用制冰机兜满了洗碗巾然后回去，把东西递给亚瑟，亚瑟立刻把这个临时冰袋放到他的老二上，长叹一口气，把头向后靠在长长的皮沙发的靠背上。

“噢，上帝。我还担心我得在那儿困一整天。甚至一整个周末，”他叹息道，“我不知道我姐姐什么时候会回家，而且我也不是特别期待是她来找到我。”

梅林轻笑着。“成吧，很高兴我能帮上忙。你和你姐姐一起住在这里？”

“在我们父母从巴黎回来之前我们得帮他们看家和狗。”亚瑟说。

梅林再看了眼环绕着他的富丽堂皇。感觉一定很好，他不禁想。

“好吧，”他清清嗓子，转向门厅。“介意我从前门走出去而不是再翻一遍栅栏吗？”

亚瑟抬起头。“真是待客不周啊我？——梅林，你说是吧？”

梅林点头。

“让我给你准备一点心意，你一定要收下。”

梅林摇摇头。“不不，不要紧，我一点也不介意。嗯，跳过栅栏那里是不太有趣，但除此之外……真的。没关系。而且在你很明显负伤的时候我也跟你闹够了。”

亚瑟挣扎着要坐起来，看起来身负重伤，“我真的很希望你能让我以某种方式回报你，梅林。你，一个陌生人，在一个非常奇怪的情况下，确实尽了全力来帮助我。”他微笑了一下，蓝眼睛闪闪发光。“这件事本可能有一个很糟糕的结尾，对我来说——如果我的小兄弟变蓝掉下来了，我会非常难受的，我向你保证。”

梅林咯咯笑着摇了摇头。

“同样的，”亚瑟补充，“如果莫嘉娜先发现我，她会先拍张照而且很可能会把它发到网上每个角落。你救了我的命，真的，在你没意识到的层面上。甚至不是高汶来这一条都是个加分项。”

梅林的嘴唇抽动着。“是啊，参考那些打给他的电话，我能想象的到。”他仔仔细细地看了看亚瑟，然后一件事滑过他的脑海。“话说，如果你是认真的……也许还真有件事你能帮到我……”

“什么事都行。”亚瑟肯定，把冰袋往左边挪了一英寸然后叹息一声。

“那好吧，今晚有个鬼魂之旅然后……我需要个男伴。”

亚瑟皱眉，“你想要我做你的男伴？”

“不仅是我的男伴，还是正与我陷入 _热恋_ 的男伴。名额是提前预定好了的，但我那讨厌的前男友也会去。他以为几个月前他和我分手的时候他把我的世界都毁了。如果我不得不一个人到场的话我真的会就地去世的。你给我打电话的时候，我一直在试图联系到什么人来帮我这个忙。但现在我真的不剩什么时间了，这多半是因为你。所以，怎么样？”

亚瑟没有立即回答，这时梅林突然意识到自己可能无意识地冒犯了他。

“哦，天哪，你不是gay是吧？对不起…… _对不起_ 。我真的很不擅长这种事……”

“不，没关系，”亚瑟打断他，“我是，实际上。只是……算了。好吧。我们什么时候走？”

梅林喜上眉梢。“那么你答应了？太好了！活动在九点开始。八点半在卡姆登街的贝尔山墓地跟我碰头。你确定你不介意吗？扮演这个角色什么的。”

“会没事的。”亚瑟回答，“希望到那时我能正常走路了。”

000

整件事发展得太快了，梅林根本没时间去反思站在那儿跟一个全裸的、正在冰敷自己老二和蛋蛋的、完全的陌生人说话有多么奇怪。格温之后向他指出来了，但就要有一个假扮的男伴陪他去鬼魂之旅的际遇令他乐乎所以，因而没空全心地赞同格温。

“所以这伙计长什么样？”格温问。她坐在咖啡桌前一手拿着一个小镜子，另一手给自己涂上睫毛膏。

“他金头发，可能比我矮那么一英寸，很结实。蓝眼睛。”

格温转过身来看着梅林，“噢！然后你约他出来了？很厉害嘛！”

“更像是他在送我个人情，”梅林说着把一件浅蓝色的毛衣罩到他的T恤上，“更恰当地说，还我个人情。”他伸出双手，“看起来还行吧？”

“噢，梅林，”格温露出了慈母般的微笑，“你看起来很帅。我保证那位亚瑟会为你神魂颠倒的。”

梅林摇摇他的头。“重点在于，格温，让莫德雷德明白我没有为他消得人憔悴，而不是勾搭一个不知怎的能把自己老二卡进玻璃滑门的有钱菜头。”

格温蹙眉。“哦，但你确实是因为莫德雷德憔悴了，而且我宁愿要一个有钱的白痴也不要一个把我当垃圾的自我中心的蠢蛋。你跟他在一起将近一年了，而他甚至都懒得知道你的中间名或者你从哪里来！你的生活里需要一个特别的人好好待你。”

梅林叹了口气坐到沙发上好穿他的运动鞋。“我很好。兰斯会来接你，对吧？我得走了不然我要迟到了。我不想让亚瑟以为我放了他鸽子就走了。”

“是的，他会来的。去吧。”格温挥挥她的睫毛刷放他出门。

梅林鼓捣完了他的鞋子跑出了门，疾走进地铁站。他迟到了大约五分钟，但他的视线还是在在墓地大门口捕捉到亚瑟的金发。他松了口气。

“谢天谢地，我还担心你没看见我就会跑了呢。“梅林跑到亚瑟面前，一边喘气一边说。亚瑟看起来就像个模特，他的钴色毛衣套在白色T恤外面，和牛仔裤一起在最恰当的地方包裹出漂亮的线条。

亚瑟表现得像被看轻了。“我告诉过你我会来的。我不会食言。”

梅林微笑着说，“是，当然。荣誉感可能编码进你的DNA或者什么里了。不管怎么，还是要谢谢你。”

“我欠你一次，梅林。”亚瑟提醒他。

“啊，这也对。怎么样了……小亚瑟？”

亚瑟脸红得很迷人。金发碧眼的男人通常不是梅林的菜，虽然莫德雷德的眼睛就是蓝的。许多次梅林看进它们，心神荡漾，好像他在和它们做爱……他立刻掐断了这个联想。

“我可不太习惯被被人说‘小’，谢谢你了，”亚瑟回复，这话让梅林脸红了，“不过好多了。”

“那就好。嗯…我之前没太看清楚，抱歉。那我们进去吧？活动要开始了。”

“等下。”亚瑟说着抓住梅林的手臂。梅林转过身来看着他。

“怎么了？你不会怕鬼吧？”他给了亚瑟一个嬉皮笑脸的鬼脸，看到另一个人的脸色因他的话语被恼怒冲刷，奇怪的使他高兴。

“不， _梅林_ ，我不怕。我只是想复核一下我们的故事。我是指，我们是要和你前男友说话是吗？这应该是我们的第一次约会吗？”

每次亚瑟这样念梅林的名字——重读第一个音节——梅林的小腹都有点绷紧。这有点让人不安。他咬住他的嘴唇。

“哦，呃，我明白你意思了。不，我更希望我们已经交往一阵子了。”他走近亚瑟一点，迅速地思考着，“这样，我和我朋友格温住在市场附近，我在那儿开了家书店，也许我们就是在那里认识的？当时你在找一本书？”

亚瑟点点头，结果梅林的手紧紧握住，“一本关于爬行类的书。”

“爬行类？”梅林问，手掌心里亚瑟的手的触感和余光里格温和兰斯正穿过停车场向这边走来这两件事同样的令他分心。

“我在伦敦动物园工作，”亚瑟告诉他，“在爬行动物馆。”在梅林能消化掉这个意想不到的事实之前，格温和兰斯出现在他们面前，而他要为他们做介绍。

“很高兴认识你，亚瑟！”格温打开话匣子，“老天，你俩看起来可真有夫夫相。你们不可能没有事先打个电话讨论一下就穿的这么般配了。”

“我们没有，”梅林向她保证。“并且就像你们一样，亚瑟和我也是在我书店认识的然后交往了几个月了。”

“我们没打算和莫德雷德说话。”格温坏心眼地说。

兰斯微笑着用一只温和的臂膀环绕住格温，把她拉近，“准备好被鬼吓一跳了吗？”

他们进入墓地大门开始游览。

“就是他。”梅林趴到亚瑟耳边低语，他瞥见了手臂环着某个傻瓜的莫德雷德。亚瑟的脖子因这个动作靠近了梅林的鼻子，他闻起来好香，又甜又辣。

亚瑟转头去看，“哪一个？”

“那个深色头发看起来天真无邪的，”梅林申明，“不是那个傻瓜。我不喜欢傻瓜。”

“那是因为你自己差不多就是个傻瓜。”亚瑟调笑道，梅林也开玩笑地用自己的胯部撞了撞他。考虑到他们今天才刚刚认识对方，这一切简直轻松得出奇。但他确实见过亚瑟的裸体了——这类事件往往会将一段关系迅速提升到一个新高度。

梅林在莫德雷德第一次给亚瑟留下印象的时候被格温的热情分神了：她在亚瑟背后做俯冲式的动作，同时她嘴巴内侧的面颊正冲着梅林跳踢踏舞 ~~[1]这里格温是在暗示梅林去给亚瑟吹箫，我只是想不出个恰当的中文来形容。~~ 她最终停下来了，因为兰斯看见了她的动作、当面训诫了她、还脸红了。

“你跟他交往了多久？”亚瑟突然问。

“十一个月。”又十四天，梅林在心里默默地加上。他没说出来，因为他知道这听起来太可悲了。

“好久。”亚瑟评价。

“太久了。”格温的脑袋突然从他俩中间冒出来，梅林恶狠狠地瞪着她。

“好吧，我们已经确认过这一点了，格温，很多次。”梅林说。

“他还搬去和他一起住了，”格温补充，“即使莫德雷德显而易见的待他如敝履。我认为莫德雷德就是故意在一周年纪念的前夕和梅林分手的，这样他就不用给梅林买什么礼物了。”

梅林把他的手掌盖到格温脸上，把她向后推，有效的让她闭上了嘴巴。

“莫德雷德不是她的心头好。”他对亚瑟说。

“我听出来了。但她似乎很喜欢我——证明了她看人的眼光独到精准。”

梅林大笑着对亚瑟翻了个白眼，就在这时莫德雷德发现了他们并向他们走过来。

“梅林！你来了。”莫德雷德微笑，一如既往地，装出一副纯洁无害的样子，而梅林心脏因此背叛了他猛跳起来。梅林难以置信莫德雷德仍然以这种方式影响他，即使他已经清楚，比任何人都要清楚，莫德雷德是个怎样的人。

“你以为我不会来吗？”梅林反问。凭借一个流畅到梅林怀疑了一秒亚瑟以前是不是做过这种事的动作，亚瑟挪到了梅林背后，双臂环过梅林的躯干的同时把他的下巴靠在梅林的左肩膀上。

“离我们预订的时候已经过了很久了，”莫德雷德耸耸肩，“现在分手了……”

梅林只是摇摇头，亚瑟的手舒舒服服地安置在他的腰部，他把自己的手放到亚瑟的手上。他没有错过莫德雷德徘徊在那个地方的眼神，尽管他没有立刻公开亚瑟的身份。

“格温……兰斯，你们好吗？”莫德雷德问。

“你现身前我更好一点。”在兰斯上前与莫德雷德握手时格温低声回答。

“很好，谢谢，莫德雷德，你怎么样？”

“好极了！事实上我上周找到了份新工作。凯文？这是兰斯，格温，梅林——我前男友，你知道的，我告诉过你，还有……见谅，我们还不认识。”莫德雷德终于对上了亚瑟的视线。

亚瑟环抱着梅林和莫德雷德握手，期间他的手臂一直搂在梅林的腰上。“亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”

成吧，知道这点真好，梅林想，憋回去一阵紧张的咯咯笑。他不敢相信他从来没问过亚瑟的姓氏。

莫德雷德仔细打量起亚瑟，抬起眉毛，“高级。” ~~[2]原文：Posh.大概有高贵高调脱离平民的那种意思，我实在想不出一个合适的中文短语，我很文盲~~

“我是梅林的男朋友。”

莫德雷德的眼神一直朦朦胧胧的，让梅林难以看清其中深意。“真的吗？我都不知道你有在在和谁约会，梅林。”

“你怎么会知道呢？”梅林问。

莫德雷德抿起嘴巴。

“我经常听到你的消息。我有许多朋友经常光顾你的书店。”

“一群间谍。”在兰斯把她拉远之前格温恶毒地吐息道。

“游览开始了。”

“凯文和我之后会去阿尔比恩俱乐部。你和亚瑟一起来吧？”莫德雷德笑着说，“我们能叙叙旧。”

梅林瞥了亚瑟一眼。“哦，我不知道……”

“我们当然会去了，”亚瑟说，“梅林和我喜欢泡吧。”

“是吗？”莫德雷德看向梅林，“我们在一起的时候你对这可从不感冒。”

“也许原因在跟谁一起去。”亚瑟说，莫德雷德眯起了眼睛。梅林想亲亚瑟，他做的太好了。

游览的导游开始说话，大家都安静下来。亚瑟把梅林拉地更近，下巴又搭在了梅林的肩膀上。莫德雷德故意地无视了他们，在他们站着听讲的期间他的手不停地抚摸着凯文的胸部和肚子。终于，介绍结束，导览开始。

当他们穿过黑暗的墓地时，导游简短而戏剧性地描述了谁被埋在哪里、以及他们是如何死去的，梅林用刻薄的眼神扫了一眼莫德雷德的方向。他看见他的前男友依偎在男伴的耳边，吧吻印上凯文的手掌。 _莫德雷德到底是他妈从哪里找到那个蠢货的？_ 梅林想知道。那孩子几乎只有莫德雷德一半大，还那么 _谄媚_ 。

“你能放松点吗？”亚瑟温暖的吐息打到梅林的耳朵上，“你看起来可一点也不开心。很明显你还对他念念不忘，你想让他看出来吗？”

梅林猛地看向亚瑟，震惊的，“我没有！”

亚瑟笑得洋洋自得。“你绝对有，即使我想不通为什么。我知道我来这儿的原因。别担心，我会做的很漂亮。但我现在告诉你，他不值得。”

梅林没机会回答什么，因为人群正好停止前进，走下小路，站在一堆墓碑中间，好让导游跟他们讲个可怕的绞刑故事。

梅林一个字也没听进去。一部分的他在看着莫德雷德搂住凯文，而另一部分则完全因为亚瑟的拇指在他髋骨上移动的触觉而乱了阵脚。亚瑟又一次把他拉近自己的身体，他坚实的胸膛紧紧贴着他，梅林能感受到亚瑟落在他后颈上的每一次呼吸。一阵冷风吹过，梅林却发现他突然很热，几乎都要出汗了。整个情况是如此的亲密——甚至超过了梅林和莫德雷德作为情侣所经历的那十一个月。

梅林眨眼，有那么一刻忘记了自己身在何处。他很惊讶地发现他已经完全错过导游讲述的故事了。

当队伍开始移动时，亚瑟牵着梅林转过身，用一个轻柔的吻将他们的嘴唇紧紧合在一起。梅林下意识的张嘴，准备好了接受来自亚瑟舌头的莽撞扫荡，刺痛沿着他的脊椎跑下跑上。他看进亚瑟的眼睛，黑暗之中那片深蓝色几乎是灰的，像一片浑浊的水面。

亚瑟微笑起来。“他看着在，”他低语，梅林花了一会儿才反应过来他在说什么。他胡乱地点点头，转身，跟上大部队的脚步，感觉突然有点重心不稳。

剩下的旅程中他们始终肩并肩地站在一起。导游说的字梅林一个也没听清，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他的手指则似乎在和亚瑟手指的纠缠中敏感过度。

等到这场游览终于结束，亚瑟宣布，“我有车。我们能开车去阿尔比恩。”

梅林犹豫了。“你确定你想去吗？我们不是非得去。”

亚瑟笑了，“我说了我要去，是不是？”

“这就是你的车？”梅林在他看见停在停车场里的大众高尔夫时问道。

亚瑟扬起眉毛，“跟你想的不一样？”

“老实讲，在见过你房子之后，确实。”梅林滑进乘客位。车内整洁干净，闻起来像亚瑟的须后水，梅林在系安全带的时候深深地吸了一口气。

亚瑟发动了汽车开始倒车出库。“我记得我告诉你了那是我父母的房子。我姐姐和我只是替他们看房子。我喜欢用那个泳池。”

“全裸着用。”梅林傻笑道，“说起来你还没说过那个……意外……是怎么发生的。”

亚瑟左右观察然后慢慢地驶出了停车场。“是的，我没有。”

“哦拜托，你一定明白我为什么这么好奇！”

亚瑟叹了口气。“没什么好讲的，实际上。我一个人在那儿，所以我决定去游两趟。我在阳光下坐了一小会儿，有了些……带肉的想法……”他瞥了梅林一眼，“然后等我进屋的时候，我肯定是在门洞那犹豫了一会儿或者怎么的，然后我，我不知道，撞到了门上？门闩弹了下，接着我就落到你发现我时的那个境地。谢天谢地我当时拿着我的手机。每次我一动，就疼得要命。高汶是我能想到的唯一可以打给的人。”

梅林发出同情的声音，“我是想象不出来。我只是很高兴我能帮上忙。”

亚瑟微笑着说：“我也是。”

“你刚才表现的很好，”梅林轻柔地说，“真的没有必要去一趟阿尔比恩。”

“我得坦白一件事，”亚瑟回答，梅林的目光停在他身上，注视着车水马龙的灯光是如何从他脸上掠过的。他真的是个非常帅气的家伙。

“我想去阿尔比恩是因为我之前从来没去过gay吧。”

梅林一到能入场的年龄就去过那里了。“真的？”

亚瑟点点头。“我——我没出柜。”

梅林愣住了，坐在那里沉默了一会儿。

“这么说，你为我做这件事相当于把你自己推出柜。我现在明白你为什么犹豫了。”

亚瑟轻笑道，“是啊。我觉得……好吧，也许是时候了。”

梅林就这件事寻思了一会儿。“没人知道？”

亚瑟摇了摇头。“只有你。”

进俱乐部要排队，梅林发现莫德雷德和凯文站的离门近一点。等他和亚瑟终于穿过黑暗的大厅踏入俱乐部内部时，那里已经挤满了人，音乐震耳欲聋。亚瑟把梅林的身份证递给他，“你落在车上了。”他告诉他，一边饶有兴趣的环视着俱乐部。

“谢了。”梅林把它滑回自己的钱包里。

亚瑟朝吧台打了个手势，“你想喝点什么吗？”

“当然，你点的什么都行。”梅林控制不住自己的眼神，他没法在亚瑟挤到吧台时不去盯着亚瑟的屁股。莫德雷德的声音在他耳边响起时吓了他一跳。

“给你自己钓了个富二代，嗯？”

“到底是什么让你认为他很有钱？”梅林问。

“噢，就只是因为他是怎样说话、走路、站着……简而言之，他浑身上下。这家伙的信托基金和泰坦尼克号一样大。所有这些，加上他姓潘德拉贡。老天爷，梅林，你难道是个穴居人吗？他爹地递到他一根拇指上的馅饼儿比你和我两手加起来能指望的都多。”

“哦。”梅林从来就不是一个会跟进这些事的人，但他并不奇怪莫德雷德会知道。“凯文呢？”

“在小蠢蛋该待的地方。”莫德雷德咯咯笑着，站的离梅林更近了点。

“他看起来不像你的菜。”梅林评价，退后一步，突然有些疑惑他今晚到底是想从莫德雷德身上得到什么。

“嫉妒了？”

_哦，对，就是这个。他想让莫德雷德嫉妒。对。_

“没有。”

莫德雷德再一次凑近，贴着梅林的耳朵呼吸。“噢，我觉得你有，梅林。你想我了，不是吗？我再告诉你个小秘密：时不时的我也想你。”

“打扰了。”亚瑟插进，递给了梅林一杯混合饮料。莫德雷德退后了一步。

_亚瑟绝对把这个醋海翻波的男朋友角色演得很好，_ 梅林在捕捉到亚瑟严重暴躁的神情时想到。他的阴茎在他的牛仔裤里抽搐，他埋下头去品尝那杯冰凉、甜美的饮料。

“你做什么工作的，亚瑟？”莫德雷德提高了他的声音，盖过了音乐和人群的嘈杂背景音。在他们周围，情侣们随着节拍舞动，无数裸色在彩色闪光灯下起伏。

“我和爬行类一起工作。”亚瑟冷淡地回答，眼睛看着那些舞者。

“爬行类？”莫德雷德上唇的一角扬起来了。

亚瑟看向莫德雷德，眼睛一眨不眨。“是的，相信我——我一眼就能认出面前的蛇蝎。”

莫德雷德是先转头的那个，梅林把他的微笑藏进他的杯子里。

亚瑟吞下一大口他的饮料，然后朝前倾向梅林。

“我们去跳舞吧？”这听起来有点奇特还有点不合时宜，当然莫德雷德翻了个白眼，但梅林微笑着把他的饮料放下到最近的桌子上。他们脱下他们的卫衣，跑到舞池中央，加入了这场群魔乱舞。

梅林必须承认——亚瑟舞跳得很好，比他期待的还要好。他扭动他的胯部和屁股的方式让梅林的裤子里头硬的跟石头一样，每一寸裸露皮肤的惊鸿一瞥都像一份承诺。在他们跳舞期间亚瑟牢牢抓着梅林的目光，梅林发现这简直性感极了。当另一个家伙试着插进来的时候，梅林叫他滚开，这让一个大笑的弧度划过亚瑟的脸。

梅林是真的认为金发碧眼不是他的菜吗？

两首歌过后，是一段较轻缓的音乐，梅林和亚瑟就像两块磁铁一样吸到一起，两人的身体互相碰撞。他们都一样大汗淋漓，浑身湿透，梅林搂着亚瑟，享受着亚瑟结实的身体在他两手下的感觉。他们分享彼此的呼吸，梅林可以闻到亚瑟之前灌下的饮料那甜腻腻的味道。

“所以，你喜欢俱乐部吗？”他在亚瑟耳边低语，因亚瑟颤抖着回应他而微笑。

亚瑟稍稍扬起了一点他的脸，这样他们的四目就能相接。“这绝对称得上是一次经历。”

梅林想让亚瑟亲吻他。他想要的不得了。他们紧紧盯着对方，身体随着音乐的节奏缓缓摆动，大腿，胳膊，偶尔腹股沟也擦过对方的。亚瑟肯定感觉到他对梅林有多少吸引力了；他也能确切地感受到亚瑟可观的勃起。梅林前倾，让自己的嘴唇刷过亚瑟的，用他的牙齿短暂地捕获那撅起的下唇又放开。然后他把他的脑袋靠到亚瑟的肩膀上休息，突然害羞到没法去看亚瑟的反应。

音乐结束，他们不情不愿地分开了。莫德雷德和凯文已经在他们那桌坐好了。梅林惊讶于在他发现他不能和亚瑟单独在一起时一闪而过的剧烈的失望，难道整件事的重点不在于让莫德雷德嫉妒吗？但不知怎的，莫德雷德似乎没有之前那么重要了。

凯文滔滔不绝地说着刚刚播放的那首歌，一首梅林怎么也说不出名字的歌。这孩子依偎在莫德雷德身边，而莫德雷德懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，唑着饮料，眼睛盯着梅林和亚瑟，看着他们在桌子边上坐下来。

“你把头发留长了。”莫德雷德对梅林不经管理的推断花了点时间才消散在空气里，梅林意识到莫德雷德肯定不只喝了一两杯酒。

“呃，是。是长了点。”梅林说着，手掌无意识地伸到他的黑头发后面。过去他习惯于把头发剪的离头皮很近，但现在他已经允许它们在难以控制的波浪姿态中自由生长。

“我更喜欢短的。”莫德雷德的省略句语气有点轻蔑，说明他对某件事总的来说很不满。就是这些东西——梅林突然意识到——曾经拥有毁了梅林整个晚上的权力。

“幸好你不跟他在一起了，”亚瑟说，“他为我留长的。我喜欢这样。”亚瑟用他的手指梳理梅林脖子后的头发，梅林发现他几乎要融化在椅子上了。

“真茂密。”亚瑟的吐息，夹杂着酒精的甜味，使梅林面颊发痒，“让我在床上有点东西可以抓。”亚瑟轻轻拽着梅林的头发，将一种稳定的脉动塞进了梅林的鼠蹊。

_操。奥斯卡奖得主是——亚瑟·潘德拉贡。_

莫德雷德看上去气急败坏。“那头发一团糟。梅林一直是那种需要别人提醒才能做事的人，比如梳他自己的头。”

梅林的脸色变了。他们在一起的时候莫德雷德是一直把他当一个不可理喻的孩子吗？他模模糊糊记得格温说过类似的话。

亚瑟咯咯的笑声传进梅林耳里，欢欣意味更甚于批判。“这可是个问题——如果我是他父亲的话。要我说，这不过是他的魅力之一。”亚瑟在梅林耳边轻轻一捏，梅林把他的脑袋倒向一边让亚瑟做的更容易。

凯文发出一种被惹恼了的声音并靠向莫德雷德，像发情的猫一样上下磨蹭他。相较起来梅林更为这个男孩感到可惜，他可能对老于世故的莫德雷德过于心存幻想了。

莫德雷德的下巴紧绷，残忍的火花在他眼里闪动。“梅林身上有一件事值我一提……他做受一直妙极了……我曾插了他几小时的屁股。”

这些词语像刀一样刺耳，梅林的耳鸣突然大过了四周嘈杂的音乐和谈话声。星期天早上懒洋洋躺在床上的回忆，性交的热夜，以及梅林脑海里闪回的一切——所有一切瞬间化为无意义的灰烬。他的眼球刺痛，他想他可能要吐了。梅林能感觉到亚瑟停在他肩膀上的那只手收紧了。

亚瑟抽出他的胳膊，在餐桌底下找到梅林的手，狠狠地握紧了。他的笑声中透露着嘲弄，语调里的浓度也只高不低，他用这语气大声说，“做受？梅林一直压在我上面——把我操开到地板上。第一次做之后，我好几天坐不安稳。”

高热，更多是来自于亚瑟话语中创造的画面中而绝非其他任何东西，高热点燃了梅林的脸，他看着莫德雷德把他的饮料洒到自己腿上并对凯文吠叫，因为男孩试图把他拖起来。

梅林端起他的饮料猛地灌了好几大口，喝干了半杯才最终把杯子放回桌上。亚瑟紧紧抓着梅林的手，声音把这高热抬高一整个层次，热的像是热锅里黄油。

“我从没有过这么好的性生活。”亚瑟转过他的脸直朝着梅林，前倾过身体用他的嘴唇再是他的舌头吻过梅林脸颊上的胡茬。“我等不及要离开这里了。”

梅林吞咽着，垂下眼睑盯着桌面，心怦怦直跳。慢慢地，梅林领着他们纠缠在一起的手微微向左移了一下，这样亚瑟可以感受梅林裤子里勃起的轮廓。他同时听见和感觉到了亚瑟急促的吸气扫到他的脸上。

“我感同身受，”梅林附和，转过去把亚瑟的嘴巴捉进一个吻里。

他听见莫德雷德清了清嗓子，那时梅林那晚上最后注意到莫德雷德身上的事情；梅林的双手扶上亚瑟面部的外廓，拇指摩擦过那里的短茬，舌头推开那双柔软的嘴唇，伸进亚瑟温暖、湿润的嘴巴。

继而他们在亲吻的间隙间摸索着拿起他们的毛衣，被他们的椅子绊倒，又在出门的一路上不停撞到身体。

俱乐部门外的冷空气迎面打了梅林一耳光，现实追上他了。

“你可能……”他开口。

“闭嘴。”亚瑟说，把梅林推到在砖墙上，手指拉扯着梅林的头发让他的脑袋向后仰去，方便亚瑟自己吮咬梅林的脖子。

“这么说，你不只是……”

抵着梅林后背的砖墙冰凉而亚瑟的嘴巴炽热而诱人。

亚瑟呻吟着晃动他的下半身，把它塞进梅林的两腿之间，有效地短路了梅林的大脑。梅林抓住亚瑟的胯骨，手指一路缓缓戳刺向那对诱人的屁股间的缝隙。

“我们回我那儿去。”亚瑟粗声粗气地提议，声音在梅林的脖子里振动，让他颤抖。

梅林同意。

开车的过程几不可计，因为亚瑟滔滔不绝地讲了一路下流话让梅林的勃起永远处于兴奋中。

“我想吸你的老二，梅林，想把它弄得又好又硬这样你就能操我了。你喜欢吗？”

_见鬼，是的，他喜欢。他喜欢死了，谢谢。_

答案揭晓，亚瑟住着卡姆登的一条非常普通的街上的一个非常普通的公寓。梅林几乎没有时间来消化这条信息，直到他的裤子缠到他的脚踝上，而亚瑟的脑袋在他的大腿间前后摆动。

梅林快烧起来了。他从来没遇到过一个如此享受给他口的人。莫德雷德表现的好像这是一件苦差事，其它人则喜欢的恰到分寸，但没有一个像这样——不像他们在尽情享用梅林这道饕餮盛宴。亚瑟邀请梅林来操他的嘴，他保持不动，打开他的喉咙，欣然允许梅林抓住他丝绸般柔滑的金发，在那双漂亮的、鲜红的、沾满唾液的唇瓣间滑进滑出。他对着梅林的阴茎又吸又舔，连梅林的囊袋都含进嘴里，他压瘪自己的双颊掏空自己嘴里的空气，创造了足够的真空几乎要把梅林的心跳从他的阴茎里吸出来。

“我快……”梅林发出警告，而亚瑟纵容他，让他射的他满脸都是。

“我要让你再硬起来一次，”亚瑟保证，“然后你就可以让我做一个诚实的人……就在这地板上操我，操到我几天都坐不下去。”

“哦，妈的。”梅林喘息，攒紧亚瑟的上衣——这件衣服不知道为什么还套在亚瑟身上，简直是犯罪——激烈地吻他，在极尽撩人之能事的一厘一厘地脱光亚瑟之前把他们的舌头纠缠在一起。亚瑟的皮肤在有些地方光滑柔软；在另一些地方，在梅林的指间下他们令人惊叹的脆弱。他的乳头在梅林舌尖漂亮地变硬挺立，让亚瑟释放出了梅林所听过的最甜美的声音。他的胯部急切地向他推挤，要求更多，更多。

亚瑟在他身下宛如春梦成真……一个亟需触碰的、渴求被进入的爱侣，他所要的所求的全部只是梅林，整个他只要梅林一人。亚瑟抓过梅林的手，想要它们待在这儿，这儿，噢，特别是这儿。

在梅林为亚瑟做准备时，他细密地吻着他，正如他用他沾着润滑的手指舒展他的身体。梅林又一次硬的不可思议。他的手在他戴上安全套的时候抖得不像话，几乎抖掉了两次，亚瑟为此嘲笑他，但眼神挑逗。梅林也忍不住笑了，紧张被缓和了一点，他把那层塑料套到自己身上，掐住自己阴茎的根部，做了个深呼吸。

梅林在床上伸展着，胸口贴到亚瑟的背上，亚瑟的一条长腿拉高了到梅林的胯旁。在最初的，小心翼翼的，操这感觉简直太好了的插入之后，梅林的老二感觉像是再也不想去其它任何地方了。他们时不时在梅林插入时越过亚瑟的肩膀分享几个吻，起初很浅，后来变深，亚瑟就是梅林怀里的天使，让梅林掌控节奏。

梅林已经很久没有登顶了，需要一点时间才能找回自己的节奏；可一旦他找回了，亚瑟就开始哭泣，随着梅林的阴茎的每一次推进小声的嗯啊吟哦。泪水涌上了梅林的眼睛——这感觉太好了。时间停滞，梅林在官能的腾云上漂浮。远远的他听见亚瑟的呻吟，透过他紧压着的油滑的肌肉他感受到亚瑟的心跳重重锤在他的手掌上。亚瑟的呼吸急促而慌乱，射精的冲动像一道绳索缠住他的胃。梅林再一次挺动，又一次的，紧闭上他的双眼，在他登顶、身体在长时间的释放中颤抖时，把他的脸埋进亚瑟柔软的头发里。

太快了，都结束了。

不像你睡了那个你拜托来假装你男朋友好让你前男友发疯的人那样，事情没有那么尴尬。

亚瑟做了个芝士吐司的时候梅林洗了个澡，在借用亚瑟的香波抹到自己头发上的时候梅林反应过来这已经严重超出了他的计划。不只是一个为了让莫德雷德妒忌的假约会，不仅是场一夜情。梅林还不知道怎么处理它。

亚瑟给了梅林一条干净的裤子穿，然后他俩在厨房小小的餐桌上友好地吃着他们的吐司。梅林环顾着这个恰当整洁但面积很小的公寓，里面乱七八糟地堆满了爬行类的相关书籍还有亚瑟姐姐和父母的照片，所有都看起来非常壮观而且触不可及。（这方面他家人甚至打败了爬行类动物）

“所以你是被剥夺了继承权还是怎么了？”梅林好奇地问，思考着莫德雷德告诉他的有关于潘德拉贡家族的事。

亚瑟笑出了声。“莫嘉娜和我要到三十五岁才能拿到我们那部分财产。在此之前我们应该首先证明自己。”亚瑟用他的手指在半空中打了个引号。

“因吹斯汀。”梅林点点头，“那你是……喜欢爬行类动物？”

“我是对它们有兴趣，是的，但首要原因不是这个。”亚瑟吃完了他的吐司，在一张餐巾上擦着他的手，“我有个动物学学位，正好爬行类动物馆的职位空缺了。”他朝着那些书打了个手势，“正如你所看到的，我在做些调查。我几个月前才拿到这个工作。但最终我可能想与一家环境保护机构合作。”亚瑟耸膀，“我不确定。我还在考虑各种选项。”

梅林佩服地点头。亚瑟一点也没变的像梅林第一次见到他时想象的那样，不过这也不重要，因为这可能是梅林最后一次见到他了。失望，尖锐而强烈地掠过他的心头，他清了清嗓子，瞥了眼微波炉上面的时钟。

“我想我最好穿上衣服去赶地铁。我的在早上十点前开店。”

“我可以开车送你回家，”亚瑟提议道，“我需要转头回我父母家了，以防莫嘉娜熬个通宵。Trixie通向后院的狗洞，但她会孤单，而且我妈希望我们其中一个能在那儿。”

“好吧，谢了。”梅林微笑着，站了起来。

OOO

“你之前说你和格温合租一套公寓？”梅林指给他在哪儿停车的时候亚瑟问道。

“我现在是了。我之前和莫德雷德住在一起。搬出我和威尔的房子是我犯了大错，他又找了个室友，不然我就能搬回去了。但格温和我相处得挺好的，除了不得不间或性的旁听一些异性恋性交之外，一切都很好。”

亚瑟被逗笑了。“那就好。”他靠边停好车，目光诚挚，也停泊在梅林身上。“我很高兴你不再和莫德雷德在一起了。他真的很婊的样子。”

“我现在能看出来了，”梅林发自内心地说，“谢谢你所做的一切。小心着点滑动门。”

亚瑟笑了起来，梅林发现自己屏住了呼吸，等待着。亚瑟没有出柜，而且似乎接下来也不太可能会有什么事发生。但仍然，梅林等着。

“再见，梅林。”亚瑟说着，伸出手来捏了捏梅林的手指。

“再见，亚瑟。”

梅林下车，没有回头。

两周后

“你怎么突然对爬行类感兴趣了？”威尔一边问一边翻动他刚刚从运输箱里拿出来的那一推书。深秋的阳光穿过梅林书店的玻璃窗格，亮的令人目眩神迷。

梅林耸耸肩，“不是心血来潮。我们只是需要一些书来填满我们动物学那一角的书架。”

威尔一听笑了。“你太好懂了。”

“什么意思？”梅林停下数零钱的动作看向他的朋友。

“你还对那个在鬼屋之旅上假扮你男朋友的有钱人念念不忘，是不是？”威尔斜靠在柜台上，双臂交叉在胸前，“得了吧，梅林，你为什么就不能直接去约他？”

梅林泄气了，甚至没有继续尝试欲盖弥彰；威尔太了解他了。“没用的，他没出柜。再说，如果他想要我他知道上哪儿能找到我。”

威尔研究了一下梅林。“你需要在晚上出去。我们去阿尔比恩吧。今天星期五——我们可以好好地大醉一场。帕西出城了，你可以在我家过夜。”

梅林想不出什么好理由去拒绝他，于是他同意了，寻思着是时候在他自己的生活上努力向前，而不是停滞不前，沉浸在一次又一次的失败中。即使如此，去阿尔比恩，这个他最后一次和亚瑟待在一起的地方，将会很难捱的。

当晚他花了些额外的心思在自己身上，选了条紧身牛仔裤在最低点包裹自己的胯部；配上件有一点点太紧了的T恤衫，它会自己翘起来，露出威尔所说的“诱惑的踪迹”。这间上衣上写着：真男人亲男人，还是亮粉色的。他网购了这件衣服，他喜欢它让自己脱颖而出的方式。他想在今晚脱颖而出。他挑了双亮粉色的袜子来配，还往他的嘴上刷了点唇彩。

格温上下打量他。“哇哦，自从你和小莫分手后我就再没见你这么打扮过。或者分手之前。你都没有为他这么打扮过。”

梅林想了想，“我想是没有。别人看我的时候他总是很婊。”

“他就是个混蛋，梅林，我希望你现在意识到了。”格温说。

“我意识到了。”梅林穿过房间握住她的手，“真的。我想和亚瑟和一起的那一晚一劳永逸地告诉我了。”

格温微笑着说，“是吗？怎么会？”

“好吧，”梅林耸耸肩，放开她的手，“亚瑟就像道打在莫德雷德所有缺点上的高光。自从那晚之后我就没怎么想起过莫德雷德了。”

格温倚到墙上，观察着梅林的脸，“你想起过亚瑟吗？”

梅林看着她，“很少。”他承认，但她盯着他，“好吧，经常。但他还在柜子里，所以我不能去找他约他出来。所以。”他举起双手做出投降动作，“你和艾莲娜是跟我们一起来吗？”

格温笑了，“我想是的。兰斯得上班。”

“行，那就快点准备好。”梅林把她赶进她的卧室。

OOO

俱乐部里挤满了人，都随着音乐的节拍真切地舞动着。即使知道亚瑟基本不可能在这里，梅林还是忍不住在看到任意一头金发的时候都幻视见亚瑟。他和威尔一进门就直接冲向吧台要点烈性的东西，想要在下到舞池前就把脑袋搞晕。梅林很快就随着当前歌曲的节奏扭起了他的腰胯，同时啜饮着他手里的伏特加马提尼。

“格温，”艾莲娜一边说着一边把她长长的金发从肩膀上撩开，“表现得好像你被我迷住了，行吗？上次，这个把戏让我成了万人迷。”

格温翻了个白眼。“我不是拉拉，艾莲娜！”

“我知道！但你很擅长表演一个拉拉，而且这是个同志酒吧！”艾莲娜把格温拉近，用手臂搂住她的腰。

“哦，操。”梅林说。

“怎么了？”威尔问，眼睛顺着梅林的视线飘向舞池。

“莫德雷德在这儿，看见了吗？在和那个全身黑衣服的拉丁猛男跳舞。”梅林转过身，“绝了，正是我要的。”

威尔哼了一声，“噢，莫德雷德根本他妈不会跳舞，是不是？”他开始笑了，“他看起来像是有谁在他四肢上缠了隐形的绳子。”

艾莲娜和格温被逗得咯咯直笑。

“天哪，他看起来就是这样子！”格温啜了口她的酒然后被呛住了，威尔放下自己的酒杯，反复拍打他的后背知道她又能呼吸了。

梅林不情不愿地转回来，不得不承认莫德雷德看起来是很滑稽。以前梅林不是觉得他是个很好的舞者吗？

“他喝高了，而且显然在努力对那个跟他跳舞的家伙动手动脚，”梅林说，“我不觉得他能成。妈的，他刚看见我了。操，我们去跳舞。”

威尔跟着梅林一起在人潮里发疯。威尔随着节奏用他的胯部做出的挑逗动作让梅林笑得停不下来。

五六首歌之后，他们回到吧台边上，浑身大汗，口渴难耐。莫德雷德的声音吓了梅林一跳，他完全忘记他前男友也在这儿了。

“看来潘德拉贡把你甩了？老实说，梅林，我一点也不惊讶。”

梅林几乎要窒息，把他刚点的马提尼洒了一半到地板上。

“滚开。”威尔对莫德雷德说，而莫德雷德只是笑着拉扯梅林的手臂。

“来吧，梅林，和我跳支舞。”

梅林把手抽出来，“不了，谢谢。”

“啊，别这样，梅林。”莫德雷德用手臂环上梅林的腰。

“说真的，我没兴趣。”梅林试图离开，但莫德雷德的胳膊紧紧地扣在梅林身上，给了梅林一种无法呼吸的幽闭恐惧似的感觉。梅林挣扎着，接着发现莫德雷德的勃起顶到了他的屁股上。

梅林不由自主地感到一阵恐慌。他不喜欢被钉住。“放手，莫德雷德，我没开玩笑！”

“你真有精神。”

莫德雷德的呼吸烫到了梅林的脸，从另一个男人身上飘出的的强烈酒精味，和莫德雷德的汗水和浓烈的古龙水味混在一起，让梅林头晕。

“为什么我们不回我那里继续呢？”莫德雷德在梅林耳边低语。

“走开，莫德雷德，放开他，否则我喊看场子的了。”威尔扫视了一遍拥挤的酒吧，很明显根本没人在意他们。

“滚开。梅林和我想单独相处，是不是，梅林？”

梅林突然从莫德雷德手中挣脱出来，跌跌撞撞地撞到吧台上。他立刻转过身来，看见莫德雷德正被一个穿着黑T的金发男子押过人群，他的双臂牢牢地锁在莫德雷德脖子上。

“那……那是 _亚瑟_ 吗？”梅林难以置信地问，试图透过所有人的遮挡看到出口那边。他抓住威尔的胳膊，试图确认他没在做梦。

“我不认识那个人。”威尔贴着梅林的耳朵喊，这样梅林就能从下一场音乐嘈杂中听清他了，“但他在小莫身后出现，然后用一种瓦肯的死亡之手什么的抓住他的脖子制服了他，让他像甩烫手山芋一样把你扔了。”

他们在出口旁边找到了亚瑟，梅林花了些时间把他从头到脚仔细欣赏了一遍。亚瑟的黑T就跟手套一样合身，勾起了梅林与他共度良宵的生动记忆，梅林几乎能感受到手掌下那线条清晰的胸肌和柔软皮肤。亚瑟的破洞牛仔裤也同样诱人，那些撕裂的地方让梅林想看到更多裸色。

“你还好吧？”亚瑟的眼里写满忧虑。

“我很好，”梅林说，“谢谢你帮忙，但……你是怎么做到的？”

“夹住他的迷走神经让他松手，然后抓住他把他扔出去。”亚瑟的下颌线上长了一圈新胡茬，梅林真想摸摸它们。

梅林笑了，缓慢而诱人的，邂逅了亚瑟的眼睛。

“好极了，”威尔宣布，“你一定得教教我怎么做，我刚正准备找个看场子的吧那混蛋从梅林身上扔下来，但又害怕我回来时他俩已经不见了。”

梅林翻了个白眼。“拜托。我又不是手无缚鸡之力。我会瘫的……他把我拽出去的时候我肯定会又踢又叫的。”

威尔严肃地点点头。“像个女学生。”

三个人都因为这个假想爆发出了一阵大笑。

“亚瑟，这是我朋友，威尔。我跟你说过他。”

威尔用胳膊肘去捅梅林，“告诉他我的事了，是不？说我是那个逃跑了的人？”他们仨回到阿尔比恩。

亚瑟笑了，“差不多吧。”

下一首慢歌开始播放的时候威尔设法消失在了人群里，梅林发现自己跑到了亚瑟怀里。

“我想你。”他告诉亚瑟，心脏因为他这样剖白而怦怦直跳。

亚瑟向后仰了一小点好看清梅林的眼睛。“你有吗？”

梅林点头肯定，“你让我心烦意乱。”

亚瑟抬高他的头，“像根肉中刺？”

梅林笑了，“也许吧，我不知道。如果是那根让你在每一个正确的地方发疼的肉中刺，那就是的。”

亚瑟的表情变得严肃，他的眼睛沉下来。梅林一点也没忘记这片蓝色是怎么变得暗沉而风雨欲来的。亚瑟搂在梅林腰上的手臂更收紧了点。

“我对我姐姐出柜了。”他开口，目光一直停留在亚瑟的脸上。

“结果怎么样？”

亚瑟舔舔他的嘴唇，梅林继而反应过来自己正用眼神追踪着这个动作。“她吃惊但……不太惊讶。”他摆摆头，“我不能说她支持我，但她也没说什么负面的话。”他耸肩，“不管怎么说这都让我卸下了心里的重担。我还告诉了高汶。”

梅林的眉毛扬起来了。“电话里的那个高汶？”

亚瑟笑着点点头。“他实际上是我的最早的朋友之一。他一直很支持我，是他建议我今晚到这儿来的。其实他跟我一起来的。”

亚瑟四处看了看，“在那儿。”他指向一个酒柜，一圈人正站在那里交谈。“留胡子的那个。”

梅林抬头望去，看到了一个风流迷人的家伙手里拿着一杯酒正跟那一圈人说话。那人注意到了他们的视线，高举起手里的酒杯。梅林对他笑了笑。

“看着是个好人。”

“他是，”亚瑟同意，“他在鼓励我公开出柜。”

梅林盯着亚瑟，“你想这样做吗？”

“我想是吧。”

这首歌结束了，另一首更快的响起来，但亚瑟和梅林继续以他们的节奏慢慢摇摆，身体仍挤在一起。

“那晚上的事我想了很多。”亚瑟说，他们的脸是如此贴近，梅林能闻到亚瑟用的牙膏的香味。

“是吗？”

亚瑟点头。

“想了什么，具体说说？”梅林稍稍动了一下脑袋，他的鼻尖能扫过亚瑟的面颊。

他能感觉一道呼吸洒到他脖子上。“一些片段，比如你雪白的肚子，你头发深色的轨迹，还有你射进来时是怎样喘不上气的。”

亚瑟的话，加上他的指腹在梅林的T恤和牛仔裤之间摩挲皮肤的方式，使梅林口干舌燥，两膝发软。

“但主要还是你在我体内的感觉。”亚瑟说着，一个小心翼翼的吻落到梅林的颧骨上。

“什么感觉？”梅林在亚瑟的耳朵里呢喃。他先咬住耳垂，再用舌头轻轻弹开。

亚瑟扭动着他的胯部，把他明显的勃起蹭过梅林的。

“感觉完美。”

梅林动了，捉住亚瑟的嘴去亲吻，吮吸他的嘴唇。他从没允许过自己忘记过这种感觉，即使随着一天天过去梅林越来越确信他再也见不到亚瑟，这份记忆显得太残忍了。

“想来一次真正的约会吗？”梅林满怀希望地问，而亚瑟对他微笑。

OOO

随着他们正式交往，越来越多的事情都在向梅林证明：亚瑟就是见鬼的比莫德雷德值得太多了。但梅林认为决定性的证据来自于一个安静的星期天，他和亚瑟窝在沙发上，读着同一份报纸。

亚瑟的左手歇在梅林的肚子上，温暖又舒适地贴着梅林卷起的T恤下露出的肌肤。他在梅林的脑袋上印上长长的一吻。

“今天下午去看个电影怎么样，梅林·詹姆斯？”他指着报纸上附近影院的上映列表问道。

梅林转过头，向上看着亚瑟，眉头因为好奇微微皱起。“你怎么知道我中间名的？”

亚瑟停下来想了想，“我——我们那晚去阿尔比恩的时候我看了你的驾照，你落车上了。”

“哦。”梅林继续观察着亚瑟的脸，一个小小的快乐的火花在他身体里跳舞。他抿紧嘴唇，挣扎着不要笑出声。

“干嘛？”亚瑟问他。

梅林轻轻耸了耸肩。“你是不是还碰巧知道我老家在哪儿？”

亚瑟不明所以地笑了。“埃尔多。你妈妈的名字是胡尼斯…啊还有你小时候养过一只叫Sparkles的猫。为什么突然这么问？我答对了是有大奖什么的吗？”

梅林在沙发上扭来扭去，用胳膊搂住亚瑟的脖子。“有可能。下个问题：我们交往多久了？”

亚瑟想了一下下，“三周……零四天？”

梅林把他的前额压到亚瑟的额头上，“没错，”他叹息，“没错。”他亲了好几下亚瑟的鼻子。和脸颊。和另一侧脸颊。和下巴。直到亚瑟用自己的嘴唇捉住梅林的，紧紧抱住他，直到他们肌理相融。

-finis-


End file.
